A New Path: Wedding Night Visitor
by kittygirl320
Summary: The second instalment of A New Path: the night of the Chipenden Spook and earth witch's wedding. They've had Tom's family and their closest friends round at their Chipenden house. Now that everyone is gone, to Kratch's, the pet hairy boggart's, relief, they can start their wedding night. However, after they make love (it isn't their first time), they receive a midnight visitor...


A nice evening meal.  
It had been years since Tom Ward last saw all of his brothers, who now had families of their own, gathered around one table. Everyone was enjoying their meal outside in the mild tranquil evening underneath the silken sapphire sky, scattered with over a million silver twinkling diamonds. The moonbeams illuminated the landscape so it looked like it had been sprinkled with sparkling silver dust. The children couldn't sit still and so the parents finally relented and let them leave the table to play – but only in the western garden where they could see them and far away from the pits.  
After two glasses of wine, Jack had a few digs about how he'd never have guessed in a trillion years that his baby brother would get married – and to a witch, one from Pendle, at that. It was mainly the women who welcomed Alice into the family more easily.  
It was the spook and earth witch's time to shine and the family asked all kinds of questions about their time together before the surprisingly untraditional wedding ceremony. Only their closest friends knew most of it.  
"So, Tom, how long have you two known each other?" William, Tom's fifth older brother, asked.  
"It's been six years since we first met," Tom replied.  
"So you were twelve when you met?"  
Tom and Alice nodded.  
Jack couldn't help it. After a couple of glasses, it just came out.  
"I have a question for Alice…Why did you leave…Tom two years ago in the first place if you…love him that much?" he asked, hiccupping in between.  
She had it coming; she wasn't going to let Tom's oldest brother, a farmer, make her feel small. But she wasn't going to tell the truth to the full extent either. The Wards would never believe it.  
"We turned to different paths for a while. Had different duties to the County, we did, but couldn't stay away for too long."  
"Of course not," Jack grumbled.  
Ellie, who held their little boy, Matthew, on her lap, cleared her throat, shooting her husband a warning look. She was about to ask something when Mary came bounding over and sat on her surprised uncle's knee.  
"When was your first kiss, Uncle Tom?" she asked quickly.  
Tom looked at Alice who shrugged. They knew they weren't getting out of this but they didn't know what to say. Alice had kissed Tom for the first time at the end of the towpath in Caster at Bill Arkwright's old mill three years ago, maybe slightly more, but she wasn't sure if that counted as a first kiss. She'd kissed him again at the edge of the western garden two years ago, but even then Alice had left before he could kiss her back. There was one time when they did kiss properly…maybe that was the better one to use.  
"Actually, it was last year."  
"How romantic…" Mary sighed, gazing up into her uncle's green eyes dreamily.  
Contrary to Mary's reaction, Tom's third older brother, Mark, scoffed.  
" _Last year?_ All that time together?"  
Sarah elbowed her husband in the rib. He gasped quietly and gave her a quick glare.  
"It took us a while to realise how we felt – especially with my master constantly watching us." His mouth ran dry at that. It still didn't feel real that his master was no longer there to help and give him advice.  
Alice held her groom's hand, squeezing affectionately.  
Sensing the subject was hurting, Charlie, Tom's sixth older brother, saw that it was yet again up to him to save his little brother – even though they were only a year apart.  
"Where was your first kiss?" he asked.  
Alice answered this time.  
"We kissed at a time when I thought I wouldn't see him after that. Had to deal with something on my own and told him to go after I'd confessed how I felt then and now, after we'd kissed. But he stayed by my side until it was over. Don't know what I would've done if he had gone."  
She smiled up at Tom admiringly and he returned that smile. The women and Mary looked at the newlyweds in aw while the men looked unaffected. The other children returned to the table and called Mary over.  
Once she'd jumped down and skipped over to her cousins, Charlie's fiancée, Abigail, asked, "How many children do you plan on having?"  
The couple found it difficult to answer. In truth, they didn't have the thought of children in their minds at the moment – they just wanted to make the most of their time alone. Still, it wasn't a bad idea but how many…that was a different matter.  
"We haven't really thought about how many children we want but it would be nice to have children…someday," Tom replied.  
It was the first time seeing Charlie's fiancée and she loved being the centre of attention. But, at least, she was nothing like the girls he used to bring to the farm.  
The table fell silent. The married couples remembered when they were betrothed: they talked a lot about how many children they wanted and usually had to compromise. To hear that the youngest of the seven brothers and his bride hadn't even thought about it was a shock. It was really only James, Tom's second older brother, who understood Tom and why they hadn't thought about children.  
Abigail then turned it around, as the brothers who'd met her before predicted.  
"Well, Charlie and I are planning on having at the very least four."  
Charlie thought nothing of it but everyone else rolled their eyes.

The evening wore on with numerous questions and it started getting on Alice's nerves, especially with hearing the self-centred Abigail's voice. Why should they all know every detail about what she and Tom had planned? Secretly, she hadn't wanted Jenny to stay for the dinner since they still failed to get along. But Jenny was her groom's apprentice, so Alice was forced to make allowances for her.  
Interrupting her thoughts, Tom's fourth older brother, Brian, who had his arm around his pregnant wife, Penny, asked, "Do you plan on going anywhere special for some _alone_ time?"  
He'd always asked such personal, teasing questions and where Tom hadn't lived with him for quite some time, he'd forgotten how to stop his brother's words from going to his head. Instead, he felt his cheeks burning but he wouldn't get too embarrassed in front of his friends and family.  
"We can't afford it so Alice and I are going to stay in Chipenden."  
Brian whistled playfully until his wife tapped his arm with her hand to stop him.  
Then, James asked something more sensible.  
"So, I actually have a question for both of you. Have either of you actually been with anyone else in the past?"  
Alice coloured a little. Yes, she had but never cared for that mage as much as she'd always care for Tom. But, there was no way she'd reveal that she was once with a dark mage to her groom's family. As for Tom, he hadn't but Mab Mouldheel had tried to change that once. She was a blood witch and Tom didn't want to reveal – especially to Jack and Ellie – that a Pendle witch had attempted to make him hers four years ago and didn't give up until just two years ago.  
With dark figures in their past, the couple had to lie and say that they hadn't been with anyone else.  
Tom and Alice noticed how Judd and Jenny kept quiet throughout all of this.

Eventually, Alice felt like the dinner was dragging on.  
Just half an hour after Tom noticed his bride's impatience, the family started leaving for their homes. As they did so, when Jack, Ellie, their two children and Jenny headed for the gate, Tom promised his apprentice he'd come and get her soon. She looked unconvinced but Tom passed it off since she made no reply, just gave him a look before following Jack and Ellie out.  
Being a spook, Tom knew the dangers and didn't like to think of his family leaving for their homes at night (in truth, it was only six o'clock) but they assured him they'd be fine. The brothers he hardly saw promised they'd contact him soon and thanked both Tom and Alice for inviting them to the wedding. It really opened their eyes to how little of each other they saw.

When the last of the guests (Judd Brinscall and the two dogs, Blood and Bone) filed out of the gate, Alice couldn't help but sigh with relief. Now that was over…

* * *

As soon as Tom carried Alice through to their room, set her down and shut the door, their wild passion took over. Wrapping Alice's legs around his waist, they started kissing with feverish desire and Tom slammed Alice against the wall. She tangled her fingers in his dark brown hair as he squeezed at her thighs. When they parted for breath, Tom's lips going to his bride's neck, showering with kisses and nips, Alice gasped.  
"Tom!" she moaned.  
That was all he needed and, still latched onto her neck, carried her over to the bed.

He gently laid her on the bed and her arms sprawled out lazily on either side of her. The sight of his bride draped on his bed underneath him only made the spook want his earth witch even more. Their gaze held only for a moment, her big brown vivacious eyes sparkling up at him with a look Tom saw the first time they were together in such intimate compromising positions.  
"Take me, Tom, be all yours forever now, I will," Alice encouraged.  
Tom smiled before he kissed her rouged lips passionately and, for a moment, the lust was replaced with deep affection. When he pulled back, he started kissing the temptingly tender flesh that was her neck again while his hands slid up her body, towards the shoulders of her sleeves. Mindful of the flowers situated on top, Tom pulled the sleeves down her arms. The swell of her breasts came into view so his lips trailed down to pay attention to them. Little by little, more and more of her pale slim body became exposed for his eyes only until finally, Tom tugged the dress down her slender legs and threw it on the floor.  
Before he had time to reach behind her, Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a mixture of lust, affection, passion and mostly hunger desperate to be satisfied. As their tongues gyrated in a fierce dance, Alice found a way to have her fun and, taking advantage of his distraction, managed to flip her groom onto his back when she leaned up. Tom was shocked at first but allowed her to take the lead; he always found this side of his Alice very attractive. Straddling him, she leaned down and sucked his ear while her hands made quick work of his shirt. That cast aside, her lips moved to his neck as her deft hands undid his breeches and threw them onto the floorboards, joining her dress. When she looked down and the sight of his throbbing manhood caught her eye, she licked her lips but then shook her head. No, it was best to wait, this was not the right moment to do that yet. So instead, she sat up and ensured Tom was watching as she reached up and unlaced her brassiere, tossed it aside and then trailed her hands down her own body.  
He watched her breasts shake subtly with a dried mouth as those clever hands passed over them – he was fairly sure she knew what she was doing to him. She was about to take off the last piece of fabric covering her body when Tom took her by surprise. He grabbed her wrists and flipped them both over again so he resumed the top position. Pinning her wrists to the bed, he licked his lips, leaned down and paid generous attention to her petite pink nipples. As his tongue wrapped around one, Alice bent her legs at the knees, enclosing them around the sides of her lover's waist urgently.  
"T-Tom…" she managed.  
After pecking the swell of one of her breasts, he answered teasingly, "Yes, love?"  
As he looked up at her, she scowled impatiently. Nevertheless, her spook was always full of surprises and this night was no different. He shocked her as he, maintaining his grip on her wrists, slid her up the bed so she was hunched against the bedstead. She arched her back in pleasure as his tongue ignited a burning path of passion through the valley of her bosom, down her sternum, over her belly button, conquering more flesh as he proceeded lower until he reached the edge of the final piece of fabric, which hid her sacred treasure. His fingertips stroked down her stomach and he loved the way her stomach seemed to flip at his touch. Kissing her stomach one last time, he started to ease off the fabric. As the air reached his feet, Tom was brought to the realisation his earth witch had somehow managed to remove his socks and boots completely without his noticing yet again.  
As he cast the fabric away from the bed, Tom then moved down to her feet. Tantalisingly slow, he slipped her glittering white pointy shoes off and kissed both feet. Upon both kisses, Alice gave a low giggle.  
Tom made his trek back up her body, caressing each leg, blowing on her treasure and licking his way up to her neck. He moved up to nibble on her ear before she grasped his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers. Deciding she wanted revenge for his going so agonisingly low, before Tom had time to position himself at her entrance, she slipped down the bed, underneath him and engulfed him. That was another way she took the dominant position. It always got him on his back and at her mercy. She squeezed at his thighs, which were also being tickled by her white hair.  
He grasped her hair and let out a groan, at the same time removing the crystal barrettes so the locks clipped up tumbled down.  
Her tongue ran up and down his shaft and flicked the base, teasing him to no end. He'd never let her pleasure him like this before, he always said to wait and now she knew what he'd been saving it for: their wedding night. So her love had always believed they would get married. How could she ever have doubted him? He always pleasured her using his tongue but she guessed that he wouldn't do so tonight.  
She continued her administrations on his manhood deep in her mouth until he found release and gave a strangled cry. Alice cleaned him thoroughly and climbed up his body. However, as she started to kiss him again, he flipped her onto her back, cautious of her head, before he slid down her body, kissing and caressing wherever he deemed necessary.  
Finally, he reached her womanhood and his thumb found her button with ease. She grabbed his hair, anticipating what was sure to come. He slowly inserted one finger, withdrew it slightly, and then added a second finger. A rhythm emerged as he started pumping in and out.  
When her moans became consistent, his tongue replaced his fingers. Tom flicked in and out, his tongue replicating the rhythm his fingers had made just moments ago. When his tongue constantly batted her button, Alice finally cried out and Tom smirked – there was the sound he'd been looking for!  
But even as her juices filled his mouth, he hadn't finished.  
Alice threw her head back, but it was not enough for her to scream his name and reach her peak.  
"T-Tom…I need you…now!" she gasped.  
That was the sentence he wanted and withdrew from her womanhood. He climbed back up her body, his green eyes capturing her gaze lovingly as one arm slid under her and cradled her lower back. As he straddled her midsection, she arched her back momentarily. When their most private parts brushed up against each other, they both gasped very, very loudly.  
Her brown eyes returned to his green ones and she pleaded, "Tom…"  
He prepared himself for entry and started sliding himself inside her. The feel of her warm walls accommodating him was incredibly gratifying. Once he'd gone as far as he could, he paused for effect. Once she gave an irritated, but sexy, noise, he grinned sheepishly before he started to plunge in and out.

Alice's moonstone-painted fingernails ran down his back and, as the spot stung, it only increased his lust for her. By now, his lips had gone to her breast, his teeth nibbling around the nipple and his fingers tweaked the other.  
"Oh, Tom…Tom, I…ah!"  
She tried to speak but his mouth resumed to consuming hers.  
His thrusts became vigorous and even as they turned erratic, he did not stop. He didn't stop until…  
"TOM!" Alice screamed, almost as loud as Kratch's, the pet hairy boggart's, growls on a bad day.  
"Alice!" he responded, although not as loud as her, when he finally released inside her.  
The couple collapsed on the bed, Tom's head resting on her breast. She weakly stroked his hair and they breathed heavily but in time.

When he eventually regained his breath and he was also satisfied with Alice's breathing, Tom lifted his head, smirking. She knew what he was thinking and nodded with her utmost permission to proceed. So saying, he took her wrists in his hands again but this time flipped her onto her stomach, his hand going to her hip to raise her waist. He slipped a pillow underneath her waist for support and she grasped the bedstead with both hands. His hands then caressed up her back, down her spine until they reached her bottom. His palm on her left cheek, his right hand then delivered a slap to her right cheek. She jumped though it made her more desperate for him.  
"Just fuck me, Tom!" she cried, although something about her voice told him it was more of a command.  
Leaning down so his words would stroke her ear, he whispered in a husky voice, "As you wish. Tonight, you're my queen."  
Alice shivered, deciding she quite liked the sound of that.  
Without further ado, he guided himself in. She still gasped at the deep penetration – despite the fact they'd taken up this position countless times before. When he sank as deep as he could go, Tom's hands joined hers atop the bedstead as he started thrusting in and out.  
When his fingers entered her hidden treasure, Alice threw her head back, leaning against Tom's shoulder. She was being filled at both ends and she didn't think she could get more satisfied than that. Tom's other hand reached round and squeezed her right breast, Alice's white hair strewn over his shoulder.

This time when he released, the force of it was more received by Alice and she screamed the loudest she'd screamed all night.

After they finally finished, Tom was laying on his back, Alice sprawled across his chest with her left hand clasped in his right hand, which was furthest away from her. She watched as their entwined hands had their thumbs twiddling together. Tom kissed the top of her head, moved his hand from behind his head and ran it up and down her arm.  
"My wife."  
"Not yet," Alice smiled with a soft voice. "Remember, on the wedding night we're bride and groom, husband and wife in the morning."  
Tom chuckled.  
"You've never been one for rules, love."  
"…You just have an effect on me…" she sighed contentedly.  
The silvery beams shining through the window made the sweat on the couple's skin look like they were glittering. As they allowed the cool nightly air to dry them, they snuggled even closer, if at all possible, never wanting the night to end. But, as Alice pointed out, they weren't even husband and wife until the sun came up.

* * *

In the dead of night, some might say the first hour of the early morning, it was as if the house itself was asleep. Not a single noise occupied the air until the sound of pipes alerted the young newlyweds awake. They'd both heard that music before and nervousness overpowered any remains or traces of lust, hunger, passion and affection from earlier actions.  
What on Earth could Pan want now and at this hour? Could he be looking for another deal? Whatever it was, it couldn't be something Tom and Alice wanted too. But they knew better than to keep an old god waiting and so, sharing an anxious glance, Alice offered to go instead and, much to Tom's protests, insisted she go alone.  
Tom watched with a bemused look as his beloved rushed out of the bed, struggled into her usual clothes rather than changing back into her wedding clothes and hurried out of the room. He thought she'd been naked longer than she was clothed while getting dressed.

The music sounded like it was coming from the kitchen and as she made her way downstairs, thoughts cycled round Alice's head. How could Pan even get past the boggart? Kratch wasn't really an animal, he was an entity so there was no way that Pan could chant him with those pipes of his.

When she reached the kitchen, Alice could see someone occupying the chair in front of the fire – the one Tom usually sat in! The fire was alive in the grate and on the arm, the young woman caught sight of the tail belonging to a certain ginger tom cat trailing down the chair.  
Kratch was sitting on the arm?  
Already knowing who it was, Alice cleared her throat.  
"Pan?"  
The old god peered round the chair and smiled. But there was nothing warm or friendly about it. Alice would never expect any better from an old god.  
"Ah! Alice," Pan acknowledged.  
He stopped stroking the purring hairy boggart and stood up. His actions would make you think he owned the house, not Tom, and that angered Alice so much that her cheeks flushed.  
"What do you want, Pan?" Alice asked, trying to hide her irritated tone.  
"You don't have to be on the defensive side with me, Alice. I trust you completed your sexual intercourse an hour ago?" he grinned dirtily.  
Alice bit her tongue. It was none of his business what she and Tom did in their bedroom! Instead, she merely nodded.  
"Refuse to talk about it? Very well. That is not why I'm here anyway."  
Alice just got more infuriated with every word that old god uttered.  
"What business do you have here, Pan? Know you're here for a deal, I do, so what is it?" she asked, wishing he'd just get straight to the point.  
"Impatient tonight, are we, Alice? Did Tom go more torturingly slow than you could handle?"  
The young woman's cheeks burned.  
Pan sighed.  
"All right, I will get to the deal then. I've other places to be after this anyway. This is the last _personal_ proposal I am going to make, so listen well. You have had your wedding night, yes? And what usually comes after the wedding night if it is the right time in the cycle?"  
Alice had a feeling she knew where he was going with this but she wanted to be sure, so she kept silent.  
"A child, a child comes after a wedding night…" He coughed. "…usually. You two are more than able to bear a child capable of great things, who perhaps could possibly achieve them in its teen years. I want you to bear this child and teach it the ways of a spook and a powerful witch or mage – that, depending on the gender."  
This was an outrageous deal! They'd be conceiving not for love but for the County? Was everything in their private lives going to reflect on the County, the world, even, from now on?  
Alice wasn't happy at all with this.  
"How do you even know that's what we did? Not everyone makes love on their wedding night!"  
"No need to shout, Alice. Even if I wasn't an old god, I'd know because of your tousled hair, your clothes and your expression. Never mind…you will gradually learn to hide your actions better when Jennifer returns. I imagine you and Tom will not just complete sexual intercourse in a bed…"  
Now Alice's whole face resembled a tomato.  
"Why would we want to conceive for the County? A child should be borne from love, not ulterior motives! I was and never knew the love of a parent. Tom and I got married for the hope of the County as you asked, we separated for the County as you commanded, and we fought the dark for the County as expected. We should _not_ have to conceive for the County as well!"  
"You did all of it for the world, Alice. Besides, what difference would it make? You clearly both love each other dearly and would conceive even if I hadn't visited tonight."  
He did have a point…but that was not the main point here!  
"Still, what am I supposed to tell Tom?"  
"If you are so worried about his reaction, though I don't see why if you truly want to be husband and wife, then don't tell him. Act as though this deal was never put into place. That way, the world's safety is assured and you and your husband get the 'perfect' family you want. Everyone is happy," Pan advised her.  
Alice was still unsure but knew better than to argue against an old god. She wondered briefly how he gained his power so quickly and if Golgoth would heal that fast but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It was better to worry about the present than the future. Since Tom and Alice would be going to different places after death, they'd learnt to live every day like it was their last, and they couldn't do that if they constantly worried about the future. All the time, they had to think to themselves: _what future?  
_ So saying, Alice reluctantly agreed to the deal, bid Pan "goodnight" and he disappeared. As Kratch vanished, Alice headed back up the stairs. The boggart sounded far from happy with this deal, knowing that soon he'd have another person to guard.

When Alice reached hers and Tom's room, she took off her clothes before climbing back into bed and she nestled against Tom's side. He groaned softly, pulling her closer. Oh, she hoped he'd never find out. She couldn't bear the thought of him knowing they were to conceive a child for the benefit of the world – not just for their love.  
Before her eyes completely closed, Tom whispered gently, "You made another deal with Pan, didn't you?"  
Alice fell too tired so his voice sounded distant. Otherwise she'd have lied and protested to keep him happy. All she wanted was the comforting warmth that was her husband's arms.  
She'd pretend this deal was never made because, either way, she'd raise hers and Tom's child with all the love and care she always wanted but never had – until she met her soulmate and best friend.  
However, unbeknownst to Alice at this time, Tom did know about the deal. He'd heard all he needed to of his wife's and Pan's conversation taken place down in the kitchen, and he didn't know what to make of it.  
What was Tom to do now?


End file.
